The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the simultaneous acquisition of multiple images of differing contrast using a fast spin echo NMR scan.
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus precesses around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant .gamma. of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as "spins".
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.O), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment M.sub.z is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped", into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.t, which is rotating, or spinning, in the xy plane at the Larmor frequency. The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated. There are a wide variety of measurement sequences in which this nuclear magnetic resonance ("NMR") phenomena is exploited.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is scanned by a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is, of course, necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished shed by employing magnetic fields (G.sub.x, G.sub.y, and G.sub.z ) which have the same direction as the polarizing field B.sub.0, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes. By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the resulting NMR signals can be identified.
Most NMR scans currently used to produce medical images require many minutes to acquire the necessary data. The reduction of this scan time is an important consideration, since reduced scan time increases patient throughput, improves patient comfort, and improves image quality by reducing motion artifacts.
The concept of acquiring NMR image data in a short time period has been known since 1977 when the echo-planar pulse sequence was proposed by Peter Mansfield (J. Phys. C.10: L55-L58, 1977). In contrast to standard pulse sequences, the echo-planar pulse sequence produces a set of NMR signals for each RF excitation pulse. These NMR signals can be separately phase encoded so that an entire scan of 64 views can be acquired in a single pulse sequence of 20 to 100 milliseconds in duration. The advantages of echo-planar imaging ("EPI") are well-known, and variations on this pulse sequence are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,996; 4,733,188; 4,716,369; 4,355,282; 4,588,948 and 4,752,735.
A variant of the echo planar imaging method is the Rapid Acquisition Relaxation Enhanced (RARE) sequence which is described by J. Hennig et al in an article in Magnetic Resonance in Medicine 3, 823-833 (1986) entitled "RARE Imaging: A Fast Imaging Method for Clinical MR." The essential difference between the RARE sequence and the EPI sequence lies in the manner in which echo signals are produced. The RARE sequence utilizes RF refocused echoes generated from a Carr-Purcell-Meiboom-Gill sequence, while EPI methods employ gradient recalled echoes.
Both of these "fast spin echo" imaging methods involve the acquisition of multiple spin echo signals from a single excitation pulse in which each acquired echo signal is separately phase encoded. Each pulse sequence, or "shot," therefore results in the acquisition of a plurality of views, and single shot scans are commonly employed with the EPI method. However, a plurality of shots are typically employed to acquire a complete set of image data when the RARE fast spin echo sequence is employed. For example, a RARE pulse sequence might acquire 8 or 16 separate echo signals, per shot, and an image requiring 256 views would, therefore, require 32 or 16 shots respectively.
In clinical applications of fast spin echo imaging sequences, more than one image is often acquired during a single scan. The images depict the same structures in the patient, but different structures are enhanced in each image by employing T.sub.2 -weighted effects. For example, one image of a joint may be reconstructed from early echo signals in each shot to provide enhancement of structures having a short T.sub.2 decay, such as muscle tissue. The second image may be reconstructed from later echo signals in each shot to provide enhancement of structures having a longer T.sub.2 decay, such as joint fluid. Such multi-image fast spin echo imaging sequences are described by N. Higuchi et al in an abstract in Journal of Magnetic Resonance Imaging, Vol. 1, No. 2, pg. 147, 1991 entitled "Two-Contrast RARE: A Fast Spin-Density and T.sub.2 -Weighted Imaging Method." It should be apparent that when additional images are acquired during a scan, more spin echo signals must be acquired and the length of the scan is increased proportionately.